


Geyer House Rules

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Geyer House Rules [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: When the Geyers let Theo live in their home... He has to get used to a few rules.





	Geyer House Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Geyer House Rules

 

**Rule 1: On Wednesdays We Wear Pink**

 

When Theo stopped sneaking out of Liam’s room after crashing on his floor every night for two weeks and officially moved into the Geyer family home, he took a quick inventory of what was where so that he could always be as helpful and courteous a guest as possible.  He did not, however, take much stock of things hanging on the walls, particularly the wall next to the dining table. So, when he came downstairs on Wednesday, just his fourth morning in the house, dressed in his usual jeans and black t-shirt with a worn black leather jacket, only to be stared at judgingly by Liam and his mother, he was very confused.

 

“If you want to eat at any point today, you’ll need to go change.”  Liam mumbled around a mouthful of Honey Bunches of Oats.

 

“What’s…”  Theo looked down, growing more and more confused as he noticed nothing particularly offensive about his apparel.  He’d picked out his least-trashed clothes, as he was supposed to start back at Beacon Hills that day to finish out his delayed last semester.  “What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

“Nothing, sweetheart.”  Jenna went back to making herself a sandwich to take for her lunch.  “Except that it’s Wednesday. And as long as you’re part of this family, on Wednesdays-”

 

“We wear pink.”  Dr. Geyer interrupted his wife, coming down the stairs in his usual black slacks and dark grey button up, accented by a sleek tie in a surprisingly pleasant shade of hot pink.  David approached his wife, who was wearing baby pink skinny jeans with a dress top, and placed a quick kiss on her cheek before pouring some coffee into his travel mug.

 

Jenna smiled at Theo and pointed up to the wall where a legal paper-sized frame hung, containing a handful of words written in cursive with a photo of Liam of his parents.  Theo didn’t have time to read past the top line, which held the words:  _ Geyer House Rules. _

 

_ “ _ Don't you own a pink sweater?”  Liam asked before drinking the milk from his bowl.

 

“It has blood stains on it.”  Theo squinted suspiciously at Liam's knowledge of his wardrobe.

 

Jenna heaved a sigh from where she was packing cut fruit into a tupperware container.

 

“C’mon.”  Liam stood, bringing his bowl to the sink and nodding to Theo.  The chimera took note of the faded rose and grey baseball tee that liam was wearing under his hoodie.  “I’ve got a pink hoodie you can probably fit under that jacket, and we’ll go to Target after school and find you something that fits better for next week, mom gave me her credit card so we could pick up groceries on the way home.”

 

Theo followed along in a daze, not sure which he was more shocked by, Jenna calling him a member of the family or Liam going along with it to the point where they were going shopping together for groceries after school.

  
  


**Rule 2: Laundry Left In the Washer Over 24 Hours Gets Donated**

 

Theo doesn't mean to fall asleep on the couch and end up running late for school.  He was just so tired while waiting for his laundry to finish in the wash.

 

Toward the end of the school year, Theo insisted to getting a part time job so that he could either save up to move out or at the very least pay rent, since it's not like senior finals are very difficult.  He got a job at a local coffee shop and worked the closing shift four nights a week.

 

He’d gotten home from  The Grind , thrown some laundry in, and closed his eyes for a few minutes on the couch, and next thing he knew, Liam was yelling at him that they were going to be late.

 

Theo ran upstairs to put pants on, grabbing his book bag and completely forgetting about his laundry.

 

Coming home to a note on the door was a shock to his senses.

 

“ _ It’s 10PM.  Do you know where your Laundry is?” _

 

Theo’s heart stopped as he remember number two on the list of Geyer House Rules.

 

He looked at the ground in front of his bedroom door, spotting the shirts piled on the ground, and noted the pile only contained 3 work shirts from the previous night and nothing else.

 

“Stop freaking out, sweetie.”  Jenna’s voice broke Theo from his quiet panic.

 

He turned to face the woman at the end of the hall.

 

“I swear I didn't mean to forget.”  Theo begged, just in case she hadn't gotten rid of his clothes yet.  He picked up the shirts and looked at them hopelessly.

 

“Theo, I know you're working really hard to save money because you don't want to impose on us or whatever…”  Jenna waved a hand in the air as he approached her house guest. “But most of your clothes are not in good shape.  Or have… stains. And tears. You should let yourself have some nice things, and stop worrying about getting out of our hair.  You're welcome here as long as you want.”

 

She stopped in front of Theo and reached around to open his door.  He faced the open door, eyes flying wide open upon finding a large shopping bag from Guess Jeans on the bed.

 

“I went outlet shopping today for some work stuff David needed, and I decided that you needed some new pants too.  And a nice shirt or two, just in case.” Jenna smiled. When he just stared back in awe, she began squeezing his elbow and shoving him (as much as she could for such a tiny woman) into the room.

 

“Jenna this is…” Theo went to rifle through the bag, seeing the button up shirts and two brand new pairs of jeans in his size and a casual pair of work slacks.  He choked on a lump in his throat and failed to find the words to express what he was feeling.

 

“Promise you'll never make me follow up on rule 2 again, and you can keep those for free.”  Jenna slapped him on the shoulder to shake him from his mesmerized state.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, okay.”  Theo whispered, smiling at her with red rimmed eyes.

 

“Ugh.  Don't make me ugly cry.”  Jenna gave an exaggerated pout, bringing him down for a quick hug before smiling her own watery grin.  Theo laughed as they pulled away, for the sake of avoiding crying, and cleared his throat.

 

“Thank you, Jenna.  This is too generous, but I really appreciate it, and I promise I will prove I deserve them by never leaving my clothes in the laundry again.”

 

Jenna nodded and left Theo to try on his new clothes.

  
  


**Rule 3: If You Swear, You Put a Quarter in the Grocery Fund**

 

Living with Liam wasn't always easy.

 

At first Theo was a great housemate.  They worked together with pack things and then went home and didn't really speak.  They moved around each other fluidly, just like when they fought, taking turns in the bathroom and helping with eachothers chores.

 

Then they started hanging out more.

 

It was inevitable.

 

They had a couple classes together.  Mason, Corey and Liam had taken to hanging out at Theo’s work sometimes.  Liam found out that Theo liked playing Zombies and Destiny and pretty much all the same things Liam did.

 

But with the constant interaction came tension and fighting that Theo thought they had long since left behind.

 

The fighting often resulted in Theo and Liam falling victim to Rule #3 of the Geyer House rules.  Sometimes Jenna or David weren't even around for their shouting matches, but they'd be petty enough to call each other out, and neither could bear the guilt of breaking a rule.

 

Theo wasn't sure how it'd happened or which of them was responsible, but it seemed like the closer they got the worse it got.

 

Liam started acting strange sometimes.  They would be getting along great, sometimes even laughing together, and then Liam would cough suddenly and run out of the house like he couldn't stand to be around Theo.  Then they would snap at each other for the next couple days and the cycle would start all over.

 

Til one day Theo when was taking a nap, exhausted from lack of sleep and another fight with Liam where the beta stormed out of the house.

 

Liam burst into his bedroom, jolting him from his sleeping state.

 

The werewolf had looked at him, face still angry, but the smell rolling off him was nervous.  He’d hauled Theo from the bed by his t-shirt and kissed him square on the mouth before pulling away and practically growling out a frustrated confession of love.

 

Theo had responded with a “thank fuck” and pulled Liam into another kiss as they struggled to get each other clothes off without letting their mouths separate.

 

Afterward, the two teens collapsed onto the bed, panting harshly from the effort of getting each other off in a quick, but very athletic manner.

 

When they caught their breath seconds later, the room was almost deafeningly quiet compared to the loud “Oh Shit”s, “Jesus Christ”s, and “Fuck Yes”s that had filled the room for the last fifteen minutes.

 

Then Theo heard the sound of laughter and music coming from the living room below.

 

“Is that…” Theo sat up in a sudden panic, turning to see that Liam had definitely heard as well.  Theo started listening closer. “Did you turn the TV on before you came up here?”

 

“No, I-”

 

“Shit, your mom is downstairs, Liam!”  Theo hissed, scrambling off the bed and gathering Liam’s clothes and throwing them at the younger teen’s shocked face.  He heard Jenna’s distinct footsteps as she moved about the kitchen. He started freaking out in a low voice as he pulled his own clothing on.  “Shit, shit, shit. How didn’t you hear her?! She's going to kill me. I had sex with her son! Oh my god!”

 

“Hey, wait, hold on.  You could’ve heard her anytime too!”  Liam started pulling on his clothes. “Plus, I mean, there was no actual…”

 

Theo fixed him with a deadly glare.  Liam rolled his eyes, shrugging his shirt on before heading for the door to listen for his mom.

 

He pried the door open, hoping that he could at least cross over to his own room and play it cool, but the door had a sticky jamb, and made a popping sound as he pulled it open.  He didn't have to turn around to hear Theo facepalm behind him.

 

“Both of you.   _ Downstairs _ .   **_Now_ ** .” Jenna spoke firmly, aware that they could hear her very clearly.

 

The descended the stairs silently, as if the quiet would make up for the obscene and undoubtedly loud noises they’d subjected her to.

 

“Between the two of you, you owe me like ten dollars.”  Jenna huffed. She was pulling items from the cupboard, still not facing the two young men.

 

“What?!”  Liam scoffed stubbornly at the same time that Theo started pulling tip money out of the pocket of his hastily thrown on jeans, giving Liam an incredulous stare.  Liam squinted at Jenna when she faced them, her face red and her stare just as incredulous as Theo’s. “There's no way there was $10 worth of swearing while we were-”

 

“There is an _added_ _fee_ for **_scarring_** me for life!”  Jenna squeaked out hurriedly, trying to avoid the words that had threatened to escape Liam’s mouth.

 

“Look.  I'll pay it, Liam.  And I'm really,  _ really _ sorry, Jenna.  That was not okay, and I'm so sorry.”  Theo pleaded for forgiveness.

 

“Just please tell me that this means all the fighting is over.”  Jenna sighs. “I swear, if I have to wash blood out of the carpet one more time…”

 

“Yeah, no.”  Theo shook his head enthusiastically, still amazed that Jenna didn't seem to be very mad.  “I uh… I think we figured out what we were fighting about.”

 

Jenna barked out a hysterical laugh as she closed the fridge.

 

“I could’ve told you.”  Jenna stared at them, unimpressed.  Then she smiled, pointing to the food she'd retrieved throughout the conversation.  “Also, if you two cook dinner, I don't tell the Doctor every  _ single  _ detail of what I heard.  Okay?”

 

“Deal.”  Liam accepted, suddenly gaining some modesty, and rushing to start on dinner.

 

Jenna winked at Theo as she grabbed the ten dollar bill he was still holding and dropping it in the Grocery jar before walking away.

  
  


**Rule 4: No Baking Without Wine**

 

“Wine.  We need wine.”  David mumbled to himself as he scrolled through his tablet.

 

“Oh my god, of course!” Jenna gasped, looking up from her own tablet across the table with a hand across her chest.  “I can't believe I almost forgot.”

 

“You're aware that I've got like a year til I can fulfill that request.”  Theo huffed, not looking up from his phone where he was doing the same thing as Dr. And Mrs. Geyer.  “And is that seriously necessary this time?”

 

Theo felt and heard both Geyers look up at him without needing to see it.

 

“ _ Excuse _ me.”  Jenna growled at her son’s boyfriend.

 

“I just meant like…”  Theo sighed and looked up at her, a pained expression on his face.  “This is stupid. He probably doesn't even want me to do something for him.  I should just like… throw a party with his friends.”

 

Jenna stared at Theo before blinking rapidly and then turning to her husband.

 

“David, cover your ears.”  She ordered, smiling amused as the man obeyed, but only with one hand, the other going back to scrolling through cake recipes on his tablet.  “Listen, you little shit…”

 

“Quarter.”  Theo responds, unphased.

 

“I'm buying all your groceries for tomorrow.”  Jenna glared. “I'm taking that money for it anyway.  The point is, if you think for one second that after all this constant cockblocking you guys go through...”

 

David drops the tablet at that point and covers his other ear.  Theo blushes but laughs fondly and shakes his head, briefly flashing back on the time that Dr. Geyer had almost had a heart attack while he tried to give them the safe sex talk.  Liam quickly interrupted by yelling out that they couldn't catch communicable diseases or hurt each other in any physical way.

 

“The point is...  While we’re on our anniversary trip, Liam will be furious if you do not make his birthday a romantic event.  And by romantic, I mean that he will probably be upset if he has to put on a shirt or get out of bed for anything other than food.”  Jenna explained, reaching over and pulling David's hands off his ears. “David, go get the ingredients we need and a few bottles of that red blend to last us through the next few baking excursions.”

 

“Thank goodness.”  David got out of his hair and started for the door.  “Theo, text me the list. I'll be back in twenty.”

 

The door shut and Jenna reached out, grabbed Theo’s phone from him with a grin on her face.

 

“Hey!  What are you doing?!”  Theo s eyes widened in shock as he grabbed for his phone, only to be dodged by a cackling Jenna.

 

“I'm texting him the list of things we need!”  Jenna snorted, typing furiously. “After adding Cotton Candy Flavored Lube to the list.”

 

“Oh my…”  Theo jumped from his chair at the same time Jenna did, chasing the tiny and surprisingly swift woman around the kitchen table in pursuit of his phone.

 

When David came back twenty minutes later, thoroughly unimpressed, he glared at his wife, knowing full well that she was responsible.

 

They continued to laugh and bake together, wine flowing freely to the point where even Theo felt drunk from happiness, though he knew the one glass he had had burned off within minutes.  They made Liam’s favorite type of cake and prepped a ziti casserole for Theo to throw in the oven later for dinner.

 

Theo drove the Geyers to the airport and came back home to find Liam back from class far too early for the commute he had.

 

“Liam, you ruined the surprise!”  Theo whined, grinning anyways as he walked over to the sink where Liam was washing the wine glasses.

 

“Oh, it was a surprise alright.”  Liam put the last glass on the drying rack.  He turned around just as Theo reached for him.  He let the chimera pull him in by the waist and nuzzle into his neck.  “You were drinking with my parents. Did they get to their flight on time?”

 

“Barely.  We were baking.”  Theo said brightly, uncharacteristically proud of himself.  “I made the cake practically all by myself, so I hope it's good enough.”

 

“I'm sure it is, bubs.”  Liam leaned in for a languid kiss.  “Do we have time for a nap before you wine and dine me?”

 

“It’s like… 5pm.”  Theo laughed against his boyfriends lips.

 

Liam pulled away, or at least enough to guide a confused Theo toward the stairs.

 

“I need to rest.”  Liam insisted. “Because at midnight, I am officially nineteen.  Which is old as hell. And I need to rest up for my exhausting weekend where I only get out of bed to eat the cake you made me or have shower sex.  Hopefully with you, but I'm not picky.”

 

Theo snorted out an ugly laugh and picked up his boyfriend by the middle and carried his failing and giggling body all the way up to Liam's bedroom, where they spent most of the weekend, just like Jenna predicted.

  
  


**Rule 5: No One Gets Left Behind**

 

Theo walked in the front door at eleven pm on Saturday night as usual.  He had a rough shift at work.

 

The only thing different about that night was that it was the night before the Dunbar Family is supposed to leave for Sunnyvale, where Jenna’s parents and younger sister live.  They were going for all of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and Theo wasn't looking forward to spending the night alone while they were gone. He almost wished that the Grind was open for the holidays, or that he had schoolwork for any of his upcoming winter courses at BCCC.

 

“Theo?”  Jenna called from upstairs.

 

Liam had texted him a few hours ago. Asking if he’d be home at the usual time, but Theo hadn't thought much of it.  Now, he could hear the three heartbeats of the Geyer family coming from what sounded to be his room, and he grew concerned as he climbed the stairs.

 

He walked into his room and found Liam, David and Jenna sitting in a half circle on the carpet, drinking tea.

 

“This is… very strange.”  Theo frowned down at them.

 

“Sit.”  Jenna ordered, patting the ground directly next to her.

 

Theo put down his keys and wallet on the dresser and sat in between Jenna and Liam, completing the circle for their little powwow.

 

“Theo, why aren't you packed for tomorrow.”  Liam reached out and took the chimera’s hand, threading their fingers together.

 

Theo’s eyes shot up to his boyfriend’s in confusion.

 

“What-”

 

“Theo.”  David scolded, drawing the teen’s gaze.  “I can't believe after all this time, that you really don't think that you're part of the family.”

 

“I'm…”  Theo choked around his words, looking at each member of his… family.  Because that's what they were. His family.

 

“Theo, why do you think we asked if you had Christmas eve off?  I even bought you that ugly Christmas sweater!” Jenna asked, placing a soft hand on his knee.

 

“You never said…”  Theo’s voice cracked and he looked up to David across their small circle.  The man was looking at him with concern. “I'm sorry, I just assumed that it was like a... real-family-only thing and I just… I dunno.”

 

“I don't know what else to convince you that you are our real family.”  David smiled before reaching behind him to pull out the familiar picture frame from the kitchen wall.  He put it on the ground in front of Theo.

 

In place of the picture than had been there before was one that Theo has as his phone background.  It was of Liam and Theo’s graduation. The four of them were grinning uncontrollably, hugging each other as they stared at Scott, who was behind the camera.

 

Underneath the rules looked the same, but there was a fifth rule that hasn't been there before.

 

  1. _Family means no one gets left behind._



 

Theo looked up at David, mouthing an I'm sorry before glancing to Liam and Jenna and looking back down at the new  _ Geyer House Rules _ .

 

“No, Theo.”  Liam squeezed his hand.  “I'm sorry I didn't directly ask you to come to Christmas at my grandparents.”

 

“We just…”  Jenna sniffles, squeezing his knee again.  “We just thought you knew that you are a part of this family now.  And forever. No matter what. You’re stuck with us, and I’m sorry.”

 

“Mom, now you just sound creepy.”  Liam scoffed and David nodded in agreement.

 

“Now that we’ve broken the news to Theo about how he has to spend the next two days repeating everything he says to your father three times…”  David groaned and moved to stand up from the ground. His jointed freaked audibly, even to Jenna’s ears. “Lets go to bed. I'm the one who has to drive early, and this ground-sitting was a terrible idea.”

“Excuse you.”  Jenna frowned as she got up gracefully and punched him lightly in the side.  “My circle was healing.”

 

“It did the opposite of healing for my tall, weak, ancient, worn out body.”  Dr. Geyer disappeared with a yawn, Jenna close behind.

 

Liam scooted closer to Theo, practically settling in his lap.

 

“We need to get you packed for your first of hopefully  _ many _ Christmases with my crazy family.”  Liam sighed happily. “I'm so glad I'm no longer going to suffer babysitting duty alone.”

 

Theo took a deep breath finally and that's what broke the dam.  The chimera started crying softly as he reached forward to grab the frame in front of him and stare at the Rules.  He turned to a mildly concerned Liam and whispered, “I love this family. I love you.”

 

“Oh, dude.”  Liam smiled, his eyes going watery too.  “I, **no**...  _ we  _ love you more.”

 

They leaned together, just taking a minute to enjoy the moment before Theo startled and pulled back to stare at Liam, eyes wide with horror.

 

“Wait.  **_Babysitting_ ** _?!” _

 


End file.
